Totally Spies Episode 187 Love App Madness
by SteveG12358
Summary: Jerry sent the Spies and Victor to investigate the odd occurrence of loving couples fighting against each other. It turns out that a smart couple made and app that turns couples against each other lust making them the only couple in the world. In the subplot Sam and Alex are trying to find dates for Valentine's day.


Totally spies Episode 187: Love App Madness

FADE TO

EXT. STREETS OF PARIS FRANCE CAFÉ DAYTIME SUNNY

On the outside of the café in Paris a loving couple are gazing into each other's eyes and handing hands across the table.

MAN

I love you

WOMAN

I love you too

The waiter place their espressos onto the table and walk away.

MAN

In fact I got an app on my phone to measure our love.

WOMAN

Oh that's wonderful let's try it out right now.

The man took out his phone and activated the app. suddenly a flash of red light came out from the phone hitting both of them. They look at each other with angry looks.

MAN

Now I remember why I hate you, you forgot to bring me a present for our anniveristy.

WOMAN

You didn't bring me flowers on our first date.

The man and the woman splash their espressos in each other's faces and started to fight physically. Everyone in the café sees them fighting each other.

FADE TO

INT. SPIES' PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM THE NEXT DAY

In the Spies' penthouse Sam and Alex are slacking on the coach with Victor laying on the floor in front of the TV.

On the TV was the Star Scouts TV Show where Star Scout Master Jax was fighting between an alien girl from Holly's planet.

Star Scout Master Jax was fighting her in the arena where giant space monsters in the moat. Star Scout Master Jax block the attack from the alien queen and throws a counter attack onto the queen knocking her near over the edge of the moat.

HOLLY

Star Scout Master Jax please don't do this.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

I have to because she broke my heart.

ALIEN QUEEN

Of course I did and now I am going to break the rest of your body.

The Alien Queen charges an attack right at Star Scout Master Jax. Holly fires a psychic attack right at the Alien Queen knocking her into the moat and knocking her crown off from her head.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

No, not the queen.

HOLLY

Sorry Scout Master but it's for the good.

Star Scout Master Jax picked up the crown and hug it against himself.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

But I have her crown to remember her by.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Man, relationships could be very intense some times.

SAM

You're young Victor you have time to find the prefect girl.

Then Clover came into the living room talking away on her cell phone.

CLOVER

(into her cell phone)

Alright it sounds prefect, it will be the greatest date every, ok bye love you.

Clover hang up her cell phone and put it back into her pocket.

CLOVER

I have some great news Me and Troy are going on a triple date with Blaine, Brittney, Dean and Stacy for Valentine's day tomorrow night and the best part is you two are coming with us.

ALEX

That sounds nice Clover, but just leave as a triple date.

SAM

We are not going.

CLOVER

Oh come on Troy totally got us a reservation at the fanciest restaurant in town and there is no way that my beasties are going to be alone on Valentine's Day.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's going to be a great Valentine's Day for my mom too, she and Indy are going to have a sunset dinner at the top of Dean's apartment building tonight.

SAM

Well that sounds wonderful for your mother and Indy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And that didn't fix the problem for you two what are you going to do for the rest of your loveless lives, grow old with dozens and dozens of cats?

ALEX

Oh as if, there is no way that is going to happen to us.

SAM

We are going to get dates for tomorrow night and that is finial.

Suddenly the Spies and Victor got WOOHPed down through the floor.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP LATER

The Spies and Victor fall into Jerry's office and landed onto the couch.

SAM

Jerry this isn't a good time right now.

JERRY

Hmm that doesn't sound like you Samantha.

CLOVER

(whispering to Jerry)

Sammy and Alex are trying to find dates for tomorrow night for Valentine's Day.

JERRY

Well there is nothing wrong of being single on Valentine's Day look at me, I am single and I like it.

ALEX

Like you use the half of your single life living with your mom.

Jerry blush and press a button on his desk, reveling shocking images from around the world of couples fighting each other.

JERRY

Anyway the reason that I brought you here. Around the world in everyone romantic city couples are being to fight each other.

ALEX

The man forgot to bring roses to the date?

SAM

The man was cheating on his date?

CLOVER

The lady put on too much makeup on?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Or all 3 at the same time.

JERRY

All good possible answers but all said no, this pandemic could ruin their cities reputations, your mission is to track down who is doing this and stop them.

CLOVER

Sure thing Jerry which Romanic city we are going first?

Suddenly the alarm came off and flashes red.

JERRY

To Paris and on the double.

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy uniforms. Suddenly Victor's wrist communicator ranged. He answers the call and it was his mother.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into wrist communicator)

Hello?

Jerry pops up an image of Violet Vanderfleet up on the monitor.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Hey my little flower.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey mom what are you up too?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I am looking through my closet to pick out a dress for tonight with my date with Indy and I would like the spies' help.

SAM

We will be there as soon as we can.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Thank you Pam good luck on your mission Victor, love you bye.

The screen to the monitor turned off.

CLOVER

Looks like we something else to do after our mission.

ALEX

Speaking of the mission we need some gadgets.

JERRY

Right you are. For this mission you'll be needing the X-Ray Contact lenses, the Brain Wave Scanning Watch, the Jaws of Life Hairclip, the Not Effected Perfume, the Deleting Anything Satellite pen, the Reverse Any Effect Electronic Watch, and for you Victor, the Zip Line Yo-yo, the Grab it All Scratch able Paddle Ball, and the Stop in your tracks spitball Shooter a spit ball shooter that can fire sticky jell to stop any baddy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

These are good gadgets Jerry wish us luck.

JERRY

As always.

Jerry WOOHP them up into the ceiling.

CUT TO

OF PARIS DAYTIME LATER

The Spies and Victor arrived in Pairs France. They saw that the city was in complete chaos. They dodge a flying burning trash can as it crashes into a window display behind them. Men and Women are all fighting each other in the streets.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This supposed to be the city of lights and romance, not the city of fights and chaos.

ALEX

I know what is happening.

CLOVER

This will totally ruin Paris's reputation.

ALEX

I wonder who is doing all of this?

SAM

Look out.

The Spies and Victor dodges 2 speeding cars as they bash into each other and fire laser beams out from each other.

SAM

Whoever they are fighting about, we have to stop them.

CLOVER

Victor will you help out on this one?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally.

The 2 speeding cars rushed right towards them. Victor smack his hands onto the ground and uses his plant manipulation powers to grow 2 roots out from the ground and chop the speeding cars in half as the halves skid at the end of the street.

ALEX

Thank you Victor.

The Spies and Victor ran towards them. Clover and Alex uses the X-Ray Contact lenses on the chopped cars.

CLOVER'S P.O.V X-RAY CONTACT LENSES

Clover sees an angry woman in the driver seat of the car.

RETURN TO SCENE

CLOVER

I see a woman in the car and she is very angry.

ALEX

So as the man in the other car.

Sam uses the Jaws of Life Hairclip on the car freeing the angry woman. The Angry Woman got mad and escape the car. Alex and Sam hold her back and Clover uses the Brain Wave Scanning Wrist Watch on the angry lady.

SAM

The Wrist Watch saids that the lady has high levels of angry on her.

Suddenly Clover sees a smartphone on the ground and picked it up.

CLOVER

Look at this man's phone it has an app on it's called the Love Keeper.

ALEX

How does that be in the crime scene?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It could be a clue for us. We better bring the lady and her angry boyfriend to WOOHP for more information and the app right now we need to go to Miami to help my mom for her tonight's date.

FADE TO

INT. VICTOR'S HOUSE VIOLET'S BEDROOM MIAMI LATER

The Spies and Victor are in Violet's bedroom with Violet helping her out looking for a prefect dress for tonight's date. Victor was sitting on her bed with Clover in Violet's closet.

CLOVER

Um Violet you have a lot of green cloths in here, I feel like I am in a jungle.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Sorry for that but I love the color of green.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Face it you can only find something green in that closet.

CLOVER

Expect this dress the day we and your mom first met.

Clover show the dress that Violet wore the first day she and the spies meet each other. She puts it back on the rack.

SAM

Are nerves about this date of yours?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh please I had my first date with Indy back in Hawaii, of course I am not nerves but what if he doesn't like the dress that I am wearing what if it makes me look fat.

ALEX

Wah, wah let's not go there.

CLOVER

Hey I found something in here that is not green and it's a dress Violet try it on.

Violet goes into the closet and closed the door. Violet opened the door to her closet and came out from it wearing the red dress. Victor blush as he saw his mom wearing her red dress.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wow mom you look very hot wearing that dress.

ALEX

Victor how dare you call your mom hot.

CLOVER

We are right here you know that.

Suddenly Victor's wrist communicator ranged and Victor answers the call.

JERRY

(hologram)

Spies, Victor I got the results from the people you sent me. And.

Jerry sees Violet in her red dress.

JERRY

(hologram)

Oh my Violet you look…hot in that dress of yours.

CLOVER

Wrong choice of words Jerry.

ALEX

Could you at least tell us about the people we sent you?

JERRY

Oh right… thank you for reminding me, anyway the man and woman are both angry at each other for no reason, I also found mind control in their brain waves too.

SAM

So the person who had made the happen is forcing them to hate each other.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not to mention that they are fighting each other.

CLOVER

What else did you find about?

JERRY

I have also scanned the app from the smartphone and it's the one who is behind all of this.

ALEX

How does an app make couple hate each other?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Jerry do you know where the app is made?

JERRY

I have trace the cereal number to a computer lab in the middle of Germany.

SAM

We are on our way to Germany.

CUT TO

EXT. FRONT ENTRANCE TO GERMAN COMPUTER LAB DAYTIME LATER

The Spies and Victor arrived at the German Computer lab at the front entrance.

SAM

Whoever is behind this is right instead of that building.

The Spies and Victor walk forward towards the computer lab. Suddenly laser cannons appear from the roof top of the computer lab and fired lasers directly at the Spies and Victor. Victor uses his plant powers to grow his Shield it-fomisted to block the laser fire from the rooftop as it reflected off from the plant.

ALEX

That was a close that.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

The baddy knew that we are coming.

CLOVER

We have to do something about these lasers.

SAM

Victor use your plant powers to cut the laser cannons off from the roof top.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'm on it.

Victor uses his plant powers to fire pieces of grass out from the ground and directly at the laser cannons hitting them and making them EXPLODE.

CLOVER

Great going Victor.

SAM

Now let's see who is behind all of this.

CUT TO

INT. GERMAN COMPUTER LAB

The Spies and Victor kicked down the glass doors to the German Computer lab and ran inside of it.

CUT TO

INT. GERMAN COMPUTER LAB MAIN LABORATORY

The Spies and Victor came into the main lab of the computer lab and sees pictures on the wall of a loving couple.

CLOVER

This is the lab but the walls are all covered with pictures of loving couples.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But they all look the same.

ALEX

You're right Victor.

SAM

Guys check this out, a list of people who had bought the Love Keeper app.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Do you know what this means?

CLOVER

Totally we have found our baddy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But look at the list, the list also sees that Indy, Dean and Blaine downloaded this app.

SAM

We better tell them to not use them right away.

Suddenly the alarms came out from the ceiling and a red flashing light came out from the ceiling also.

ALEX

Uh oh not good.

The door to the main laboratory slammed shut. Alex struggles to open the door but no uses.

ALEX

It won't open.

CLOVER

Looks like the baddy behind this doesn't want us to leave.

ALBERT (O.S)

Don't you mean baddies?

THE SPIES AND VICTOR

Baddies?

ELISA (O.S)

That is right we are behind all of this.

Then ALBERT in his 30's handsome, very smart, clever, smiling has a German Accent, has blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing glasses, and ELISA in her 30's beautiful, very smart, clever, smiling has a German Accent, straight blonde hair, and has green eyes came out from the other door holding hands.

ALBERT

Hello, I am Albert.

ELISA

And I am a Elisa.

ALBERT AND ELISA

(together)

And we are the ones behind all of this.

Albert and Elisa both laugh and kiss each other. Suddenly the robot arms came down from the ceiling and wrap them around the Spies and Victor and lifted them up off from the ground.

FADE TO

INT. GERMAN COMPUTER LAB SOUND PROOF ROOM

Albert and Elisa pushed the Spies and Victor into the sound proof room and locked the door behind them. Albert and Elisa see the Spies and Victor through the window of the sound proof room.

ALBERT

Welcome to Albert and Elisa's sound proof room of doom.

ELISA

This will be your last place here before we go.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

A sound proof room that is totally not like a baddy.

CLOVER

Well another baddy couple trap me and Alex in a room like this once.

ALBERT

As the app affects you girls we shall be off.

ELISA

To watch the other happy couples to kill each other in a fight to the death.

SAM

Hey one of us here is not single, Clover is.

ALEX

And why are you two doing all of this?

ALBERT

(mad)

Back in high school we fell in love with our passions technology.

ELISA

We are both nominated to be favorite couple, but we lost our chance into winning that thing from the football captain and the head cheerleader.

ALBERT

So we made an app that is only use on loving couples to make each other fight each other for no reason.

ELISA

And also making it the worst Valentine's Day in history.

ALEX

SO this is a revenge thing right?

ALBERT

Of course, once every other happy couple are fighting each other, we shall be the only happy loving couple left.

ELISA

Oh and speaking of being happy, this will shall make us extra happy.

Elisa press a button on the panel from the outside of the sound proof room and the red light flashes right at the spies. The Spies' eyes glowed right and turned to Victor looking very mad.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh no not good.

ALBERT

Auf Wiedersehen little boy.

ELISA

We have an entire world to break up.

Albert and Elisa walk out from the room outside of the sound proof room. Victor was worried.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh no, this isn't good with us trapped in here, Indy may used the app on my mom right now, if only the girls aren't effected by the app. Wait the Not Affected Perfume.

Victor leaped over the Spies and took out the perfume out from Clover's jetpack backpack and spray the perfume onto the spies making them snap out from the app's mind control.

ALEX

(Ask)

What just happened?

CLOVER

Were we just been hypnotized by something?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes you were, but I used the perfume on you girls to snap out of it.

SAM

Great thinking Victor now let's stop Albert and Elisa from making this the worse Valentine's Day ever.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They may be heading to Beverly Hills now let's go there.

FADE TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS ROOF TOP OF APPARTMENT BUILDING SUNSET LATER

At the top of Dean's apartment building Violet and Indy are having a candle light dinner while we sun was setting sitting at a table in the middle of the rooftop. Violet was wearing her fancy red dress with her hair styled nicely and Indy in his nice suit and tie.

INDY VENTOR

Does he really need to put bendy straws in your our drinks who are we children?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(laughing)

Oh Hahahaha, that is very funny, I didn't heard myself laugh that this in ages.

INDY VENTOR

This isn't the first time I made a girl laugh.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Your daughter laugh at your jokes?

INDY VENTOR

Of course she did, and speaking of her, she told me to download with app on my phone to measure our love this evening.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

That would be wonderful.

Indy took out his smartphone and turned it on to the Love Keeper app. Suddenly the Spies and Victor came out from the single rose from the vase and fall onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Please don't use the app, it's evil.

Victor kicked the smartphone out from Indy's hand and Sam uses the Deleting Anything Satellite pen to scan the app and delete it from Indy's smartphone.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victor Valentino Vanderfleet explain this?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You see we were in Germany to stop this baddies from making every other couple to beat each other up and now they are on the loss.

SAM

He's right.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh my.

INDY VENTOR

I should've downloaded that app in the first place.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now we have to stop them before other people use the apps.

ALEX

Speaking of apps, we need to stop the others before they use the apps.

CUT TO

INT. DEAN'S APPARTMENT GREAT ROOM LATER

On the great room of Dean's apartment Dean place 3 plates of grilled cheese sandwiches on the counter right to Penny, Gill and Gillian. They all eat their grill cheese and Dean walk over towards Stacy and sit down next to her on the coach. Blaine and Britney are in a love seat wearing fancy cloths.

DEAN

So do you guys got one of those new love apps everyone is talking about?

BLAINE

Totally we could use them together right now.

Dean and Blaine took out their smartphones and turned them onto the Love Keeper Apps. Alex kicked down the door to Dean's apartment and Sam uses the pen to delete the apps from their smartphones.

BRITNEY

Sammy what the heck.

SAM

Sorry it's for your own good, you're about to kill each other.

THE OTHERS

What?

Alex looked out the window.

ALEX

Sammy's right look there are Albert and Elisa.

Though the window right down at the streets all of the men and woman are fighting each other. Albert and Elisa enjoying the chaos.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Let's get them spies.

Victor fires the Zipline Yoyo down at the tree. Victor, Sam, Clover and Alex zip line down towards the streets.

DEAN

Do we think we should help them?

STACY

No you got to get changed and ready.

CUT TO

EXT. SUBURB STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS SUNSET

The Spies and Victor landed onto the streets of Beverly Hills and ran right at Albert and Elisa.

ALBERT

This is a perfect vacation spot for me and Elisa to watch the chaos happening.

CLOVER

As if the perfect vacation spot for you 2 is inside of a jail cell.

ELISA

Not going to happen.

Albert presses an app on his phone making all of the angry men and women who are fighting each other stop. They turned to the Spies and Victor and charged right at them.

ALEX

What they can control the people who used the app also.

The mind control people all charge right at the spies and Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow roots out from the ground and grabbed the people and raised them up into the air.

ALBERT

Fine.

ELISA

How about have a taste of our new app called the lightning strike.

Albert fires lightning from his phone directly at the Spies and Victor they all dodge the lightning bolt and charge right at them.

Albert and Elisa leaped into the air and leaped over the spies and Victor. They throw punches right at the Spies and Victor, Victor dodges one of the punches and the Spies gotten hit by the other punches knocking them to the ground.

CLOVER

Wait you guys know about our attack?

ALBERT

Of course.

ELISA

We make apps for literally everything.

Albert presses an app on his smartphone to fire lasers from his smart phone right at the Spies and Victor. Victor dodges the laser fire and so as the Spies. Victor ran up right at Albert and Elisa and grabbed the smartphone out from Albert's hand and uses the love keeper app on them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Let's use the app on you guys, let's see you goes at each other's throats.

Victor flashes the red light out from the app and hit Albert and Elisa, but nothing happened.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Um what just happened?

Albert and Elisa punches Victor to the ground. They then hold hands again.

ALBERT

Silly Boy.

ELISA

We made the app to more than make other couples, but also to prevent us from pitting us against each other.

Then they activated another app on the smartphone and fires missiles from the smartphone. The Spies and Victor dodges the missiles as they hit the parked cars and make them explode.

ALEX

Your phone can also fire missiles that is so awesome.

CLOVER

Yeah, but also need to find a way to reverse the effect of the app.

SAM

There is the Reverse Any Effect Electronic Watch, but if only we could get our hands on it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

There is the Grab it All Stretchable Paddle Ball can come in handy.

Albert and Elisa ran for their lives. Victor uses the Grab it All Scratch able Paddle Ball and grabbed the smartphone.

ALBERT

Oh no not good.

ELISA

Run.

Victor uses the Stop in your tracks spitball Shooter to shoot right at Albert and Elisa's feet and sticking them right on the ground. Sam uses the Reverse Any Effect Electronic Watch on the Love Keeper app and reverse its effect.

SAM

Now let's see how you deal with being at each other's throats.

Sam presses the app on Albert and Elisa and the app flashes a red light from the smartphone and hit them. Albert and Elisa look at each other and started to get angry at each other.

ALBERT

I remember 1 thing that I don't like about you, you hate how I snore.

ELISA

And I hate that you watch the Bobby Honey Bee show.

ALBERT

I thought that you like me to watch that show.

ELISA

But it's for children.

ALBERT

What's the difference?

Then Dean, Stacy, Britney, Blaine, Violet, Indy, Gill and Gillian came to the streets with the others.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(ask)

What's going on here?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is going to be amazing.

Albert and Elisa throw punches at each other and knock each other onto the ground.

Later Jerry and the other WOOHP agents came and take Albert and Elisa away in the WOOHP vehicle.

JERRY

Just to have you know that everyone effected by the app return to normal and don't remember a thing from downloading the app.

INDY VENTOR

Good, I am not going to download any evil apps again.

PENNY VENTOR

Daddy did you have a good time with Violet?

INDY VENTOR

It was great until we know that the app I downloaded was evil.

PENNY VENTOR

Now to finish the night with Violet.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I got this Penny.

Violet kissed Indy on the lips. The Spies giggled and Jerry covered Victor's and Penny's eyes.

CLOVER

You go girl.

Indy then fall over backwards and fall onto the ground.

ALEX

Speaking of dates, we had all day to finish the mission we didn't have time to find dates.

CLOVER

Don't be so sure about that, Jerry connected with 2 other WOOHP agents and it turned out that they are single.

Then 2 handsome in their 20s WOOHP agents came out from behind Clover. Sam and Alex started to blush.

CLOVER

Meet Chris and Dillan.

SAM

Um hi nice to meet you.

ALEX

You're handsome.

The Spies transform into nice dresses with their hair styled up. Then a limo came and the window in the back role down and it was Troy.

TROY MIMAZOA

Ready for a night on the town.

THE SPIES

(together)

Totally.

The Spies, Dean, Stacy, Britney and Blaine all go into the limo.

ALEX

This is going to be the greatest Valentine's Day ever.

The limo drove away down the street.

THE END


End file.
